


The Lullaby of the Damned

by BiancaLies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi, OC, Too Many Relationships To Name, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaLies/pseuds/BiancaLies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And yet still though his voice was as soft as ever, still she heard the lullaby. The lullaby of a man who’d sat in the audience of his friend’s trial, the judge being the Devil and the jury his demons. It was a lullaby she knew too well. The lullaby woven from the dawn of time. The lullaby that was sung for a fussy Devil when he was not more than a babe. The lullaby that had been around as long as there had been grief.  The lullaby of the damned man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lullaby of the Damned

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so originally this was called 'Lies' and yada and I told you all this was in Beta mode. It is still in beta mode which is why this thing changed. I got a better idea for Bianca so- Playing off of it. After the recent events with the whole Nogitsune thing, I couldn't help but rearrange it so Bianca fit in somehow. How could I not?
> 
> So, I have their ages messed up because I can't figure out EXACTLY how old Derek is to base Bianca off properly SO.
> 
> Derek's about mid to late twenties, no exact age marks. 
> 
> Bianca is the same age as Stiles and The 'We Can't Catch A Break' pack. 
> 
> This is still my first personally uploaded fanfiction that I'm going this far with- forgive me if I burn your retinas Lmao. I don't know much about Supernatural so with the whole Sam, Dean, and Cas thing they are just going to be hunters who don't act like they have dealt with more shit than what a normal person could mentally deal with. So- the trio of them are going to be out of character for you SPN fans.
> 
> Feel free to sit down and correct me in any space in time I am wrong in a fact in the fandom! SPN and Teen Wolf are not my nerd-obsessions so I am rather likely to get something wrong. Just please, be polite about it!
> 
> Also, I added in Harry Potter as many will notice. This relates back into another AU I have for HP that just last night I decided to blend in with Teen Wolf and Supernatural because- Why not? I already blended two fandoms why not all three when each are so freaking relevant to each other? Doing so I have changed the AU a bit to squeeze into the blender, thus it's not going to be completely solid. I'd be able to get the time frame better if I knew the exact date that Teen Wolf takes place in- but I don't so it's throwing EVERYTHING else off. >-

 

Soft padded footfalls on crunching forest leaves and soft earth, their gentle but determined steps leading towards the blackened and crumpling rubbles of the home they once padded when it was in its glory. Electric blue eyes fell on the broken wall and in a single, graceful, and gentle leap the paws were now touching rough and charred wood. Her sleek body looked no different than the charred flooring, her stripes barely standing difference.

She stopped in the foyer of the house and sat, wrapping her tail around her paws neatly and waited. She knew he would come.

In her waiting she inspected her body in the broken mirror shards by the window in front of her. Her body was greater than her average kinsman, her muscles toned and thick with use. Her fur was softer and lacked the repellant to water- not that she minded. She was quite happy to stay away from any source of water. She preferred raspberry coffee so it didn’t matter much.

Her eyes slowly moved towards the door as she heard the car door shut and the footsteps of a furious and most likely bewildered man(If the familiar stomp was anything to go by) storm towards the door. She gave an amused purr when the door was nearly sent off its rusting hinges, the openers green gaze settling on her. 

She looked him over, inspecting him. He had changed a lot- he quite resembled his father and uncle unmistakably.  Thick built, broad shoulders, stubble, moonless night hair kept in a certain upturn that looked ridiculous when it was wet. His eyes and face bore in obvious note the many wound’s he’d bore and the scars that still remained of them. She watched his eyes flash to match hers and she rose to her feet and moved to stand in front of him, bowing her head greatly before bearing her throat like a dog. (She’d never been too terribly keen on bearing her throat)

He nodded his head lightly in respects and fixed her with a look that had her purring in amusement again. She felt a warm ripple flow over her, her fur and claws disappearing into her skin, her great body slimming down to a petite looking young teenager. Her hair was cropped around her shoulders, slightly wavy and dirty looking. Her eyes gleamed like two full moons with a small hint of mischief in them.  She had tan skin that reflected the soul within, bearing many scars. Her attire was rather odd- wearing only dull white bandages around her chest and a tattered, burnt black silk skirt that flowed around her knees and extended to the floor and trained behind her.

She gave him a crooked grin but said nothing, waiting for him to speak.

And speak he did, softly murmuring the name she’d almost forgotten under the debris field that was the many names she’d used through her lifetime. His voice was as soft as the silk she wore, delicate and reminding her gently that this had been the man who’d sung the haunting nights where she’d nearly be burnt alive from the yearn of the missing moon. And yet still though his voice was as soft as ever, still she heard the lullaby. The lullaby of a man who’d sat in the audience of his friend’s trial, the judge being the Devil and the jury his demons. It was a lullaby she knew too well.

The lullaby woven from the dawn of time. The lullaby that was sung for a fussy Devil when he was not more than a babe. The lullaby that had been around as long as there had been grief.  The lullaby of the damned man.

“Bianca Hale,”


End file.
